


Always the Ones You Least Expect

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 226: Outnumbered. Set post-Season 5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always the Ones You Least Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 226: Outnumbered. Set post-Season 5.

It’s hardly the first time he’s slept with a married couple. Not by a long shot. It is, however, the first time he’s felt somewhat overwhelmed by a couple from a sexually conservative era like the early 21st century.

He’d thought, when the Doctor introduced him, that they were an odd couple. Amy seemed willing to jump Jack the moment she saw him, while Rory seemed about as straight-laced as they came. He hadn’t expected this in a million years.

But then, Jack should have remembered that it’s always the ones you least expect who are the wildest in bed.


End file.
